


Todo que perder

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Draco no cree en el amor, Draco tiene una mascota, Frottage, Knarl (Harry Potter), M/M, Slow Burn, Traducción, aunque sea un poco cabrón al principio, criatura magica, pero Harry sí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un profesional. Un profesional de la ruptura, eso es.Una historia sobre lunas y coincidencias, y una especie de casamentero muy cansado que se las arregla en el último minuto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Comprensión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everything to Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19544386) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



Era sólo otro jueves. El sol brillaba, su pelo se comportaba bien, y como todos los jueves, Draco Malfoy odiaba su trabajo.

Lo odiaba más que el chocolate derramado en sus mejores pantalones; más que el estúpido cuadro que Blaise le regaló en Navidad; más que la maldita Marca Oscura en su antebrazo.

Draco solía pensar que podía ser peor, que sentarse en una celda con barras y pensamientos fríos sería peor. Que irse a dormir y no despertarse sería mucho peor.

Sin embargo, cada vez que llamaba a una puerta, Draco pensaba que nada podía ser peor que terminar con el amor.

Eso era esencialmente lo que hacía, después de todo. Terminar con el amor. Por lo menos para la parte interesada -la otra persona de la relación-, el amor ya había terminado. Se había marchitado y muerto como las plantas que descansaban disecadas en su alféizar abandonado. La otra, la persona a la que pertenecía la puerta a la que él llamaba, seguía enamorada. A veces, con suerte, se enamoraban perdidamente. Y el trabajo de Draco era romperles el corazón.

Sus nudillos descansaban en la fría puerta de madera. Un golpe fuerte y su trabajo estaría cerca de terminar. A veces el golpe era la parte más difícil de todo el asunto, conseguir la confianza para hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, y eso parecía no desaparecer nunca, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera. La ansiedad de destruir a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, era parte habitual de su trabajo.

Dudó, leyendo el trozo de pergamino en su mano una vez más. Respiró hondo, enderezando los pliegues de su chaleco, antes de finalmente golpear la gruesa puerta de madera frente a él.

Draco podía oír los pasos, apagados, pero acercándose, e inhaló una vez más mientras el pomo giraba. Una mujer lo abrió, con la mirada curiosa y el pelo recogido en un moño.

— ¿Señorita, eh… Sarah Hentley? —preguntó Draco, leyendo la tarjeta frente a él, aunque prácticamente la había memorizado. Incluso la recordaría días después, ese nombre, esa mujer.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, abriendo la puerta un poco más, revelando su pequeña sala. Draco vio un marco de plata que sostenía una foto de un tipo más alto, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la señorita Hentley. La foto se movió, mostrando a la pareja mirándose a los ojos antes de besarse rápidamente. Su estómago se revolvió y tosió antes de comenzar el poema que se arremolinaba en tinta negra en el pergamino:

_Mi querida Sarah, me sentí atraído por ti_

_Como una polilla a una llama, nuestro amor fue verdadero_

_Pero las polillas mueren a veces, y supongo que nosotros también._

_Desafortunadamente esto se ha acabado para mí y para ti._

Draco terminó el poema, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la horrible elección de palabras. Arrugó el pergamino, metiéndolo en sus ropas antes de dignarse a mirar a la señora Hentley.

— ¿Eh... quién eres? —Sarah preguntó con curiosidad. Se veía feliz, cálida. Joder. Draco no quería ver que todo eso desapareciera.

Tosió, enderezando su chaleco de nuevo antes de empezar.

—Soy el señor Malfoy, Custodio Secundario de la Maestra del Amor. —normalmente empezaba con su discurso, pero algo en la foto le había pillado desprevenido.

—Vale. —dijo Sarah, todavía con una ligera mirada de perplejidad.

Draco tragó y continuó.

—Y no escribí este horrible lío de letras. Jack lo hizo.

— ¿Jack? —Sarah preguntó, con la voz en alto y una sonrisa alegre extendiéndose por su cara— No he sabido nada de él en los últimos días. ¿Eres amigo suyo?

 _Mierda._ Por eso Draco siempre empezaba con el discurso. Estaba acostumbrado a ser franco, a terminar la ruptura y a huir antes de que todo se desmoronara.

—No del todo. Jack está rompiendo contigo. Lo siento.

Y era cierto. Cada vez, se sentía realmente arrepentido. Lo odiaba, odiaba ver que sus caras fruncieran el ceño, que el brillo dejara sus ojos cuando finalmente se fijaran en quién era él y qué estaba haciendo. Odiaba ver cómo el amor se escurría de sus cuerpos mientras cerraban la puerta. O a veces las cerraban de golpe. O como cuando una vez uno le dio una patada en la espinilla antes de salir a la calle.

No importaba lo rápido que lo soltara, nunca sería lo suficientemente rápido. El corazón se rompía con sólo la punta de un cuchillo, pero el trabajo de Draco era empuñar ese cuchillo. El corte, no importa lo rápido que fuera, siempre era profundo, cortando sólo una fina capa más del propio corazón de Draco.

Afortunadamente Sarah se quedó mirándolo, desconcertada, antes de cerrar la puerta con un silencioso chasquido, y Draco pudo dar un suspiro de alivio. No tuvo que responder más preguntas; no tuvo que verla llorar.

Draco revisó su mochila, agradecido de que estaba vacía de más tareas para la tarde, y decidió volver a su casa para pasar la noche. Le esperaba otra cena en solitario, una copa de vino y un largo baño caliente.

Sabía que debía estar agradecido por el trabajo. Había tan pocas opciones después de la guerra, con la Marca en su brazo y la mansión incautada por el Ministerio. Cuando Blaise le ofreció un puesto en la agencia de su madre -“Amor”-, lo aceptó. Desafortunadamente para él, Blaise no había perdonado a Draco por haber salido con Pansy -su actual pareja- en su adolescencia, y por lo tanto le asignaba todos los trabajos de mierda.

Así es como Draco terminó en "Rupturas, Enfermedades y Fenómenos". A veces tenía que entregar una ruptura limpia, normalmente en forma de un poema o una carta, o, con la ayuda de Merlín, una maldita canción. Otros días simplemente mentía, diciendo al sujeto que su cliente estaba enfermo, muriendo de una enfermedad u otra, y que ya no podía asistir a sus veladas. De vez en cuando tenía que inventar algo, un evento mágico o físico o a veces mineral que causaba que la otra persona abandonara su vida sin explicación.

Era agotador, ver un corazón roto tras otro. Blaise le dijo al principio que estaba bien, que la gente superaba esas cosas, que seguía adelante, que se enamoraba de nuevo. Pero Draco comprobó que, semanas, a veces meses después, todavía estaban ahí. Todavía tristes, con el corazón roto, y allí, enraizados donde Draco los destruyó.

Los cálidos ojos de Sarah aún estaban grabados en la mente de Draco cuando abandonó el edificio. El camino a casa a veces ayudaba, con el sol en su espalda y la brisa en su cabello, pero luego veía a una pareja, tomados de la mano mientras cruzaban la calle, y su mente revoloteaba a, _¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que yo tenga que estar en la puerta de alguno de los dos?_

—Nadie llamará a la puerta, eso es seguro. —murmuró Draco para sí mismo mientras finalmente ascendía los tres pisos hasta su piso en Woodshire Road. Lo único que le beneficiaba de este trabajo, aparte de un mísero sueldo cada semana, era el conocimiento de que lo único peor que un corazón roto era la muerte misma.

No valía la pena pasar por tanto por amar.

Draco escuchó el ruido de una maceta caer tan pronto como entró en su casa. Niles estaba haciendo sus travesuras de nuevo, el maldito Knarl. Disparó una mirada mortal al cuadro que colgaba en la pared donde Blaise lo había pegado permanentemente, con la cursiva "Amo a mi Knarl" burlándose de él. Maldijo al pequeño imbécil y a su mejor amigo antes de examinar los daños en la cocina.

Acababa de comprar una nueva planta hace menos de una semana, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver la maceta de color caoba esparcida por el suelo, con la suciedad y las hojas cubriendo su cocina previamente limpia. Niles se alejó, con sus púas apuntando hacia arriba como diciendo "no me jodas". Draco no se atrevería.

Con un movimiento de su varita, reacomodó la maceta y recogió toda la suciedad del suelo que pudo. Sin embargo, la planta ya no tenía salvación. Draco la puso en una taza, preguntándose una vez más por qué se molestaba con plantas. No es como si alguien viniera a visitarlo.

Rodando sus hombros, Draco se preparó unos pasteles de carne y caminó al baño. Se sirvió un lujoso baño, llenando la bañera de todas las esencias que había robado de la mansión antes de que todo fuera saqueado. Se acomodó en el agua caliente y jabonosa, tomando un vaso de vino y encendiendo una vela con un movimiento de su varita.

El agua alivió la tensión del día mientras se concentraba en el calor de su piel y las burbujas sedosas revoloteaban alrededor de su pecho. Bebió a sorbos el vino, cerró los ojos y trató de limpiar su mente de los nombres y rostros del día.

Draco dejó que su mente se deslizara a tiempos más felices; la dura piedra del castillo, el chico aún más duro que lo empujó contra la pared. Un destello verde antes de que los labios se presionaran en los suyos, con desesperación. Su mano bajó hasta sus muslos, acariciando la tierna piel mientras pensaba en quien le había presionado allí, en cómo se había sentido su dureza bajo sus túnicas escolares. Sus dedos bailaron sobre su polla, disfrutando del momento.

Justo cuando empezó a relajarse, escuchó un pequeño chapoteo. Niles se había pavoneado alrededor de la pileta de porcelana antes de zambullirse en el agua calmante. Draco vio cómo este se hacía una bola, girando en la espuma hasta que finalmente se arrastró hasta el hombro de Draco. Sacudió sus púas, disparando una y pinchando el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco.

—Maldito imbécil, vete a otro lado. —Draco sacó a su Knarl de su hombro y de la bañera. Niles le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de salir del baño y correr por el pasillo.

Consigue una mascota, decían. Te sentirás menos solo, decían. Cuando Draco encontró a Niles, no era más que una cosa gomosa con clavos acolchados en lugar de piel. Draco pensó que se veía fuerte, resistente, como si pudiera manejarse a sí mismo. Todas las cosas que Draco deseaba ser.

En vez de eso se convirtió en un mierdecilla alborotador que chillaba fuerte cuando tenía hambre. Aun así, era agradable volver a casa y encontrar algo, aunque fuera un pequeño capullo que disfrutaba destruyendo sus plantas.

Terminando su vino, Draco se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a la cocina. Escuchó a Niles escabullirse en la terraza, antes de bajar por la escalera de incendios. Draco no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba en sus aventuras nocturnas, y francamente no le importaba. Siempre volvía por la mañana, lo suficientemente temprano para despertar a Draco de su maravilloso sueño pidiendo comida.

Draco se secó y puso la púa en un frasco, para luego ir a la cama, maldiciendo en silencio que aún quedaban por lo menos tres días más de angustia antes del fin de semana.

* * *

El miércoles comenzó igual. Un chillido de Niles para levantarlo, tres tiras de tocino y un poco de tostada para ponerlo en marcha, un abrigo y un poco de laca de pelo para sacarlo de la puerta. Agarró su mochila, agradecido por su peso ligero, y se dirigió a su primer destino.

Había cinco trozos de papel en su mochila. El primero era un caballero de Frogmore, que se enteró a través de un ridículo rap que su ahora ex-novia había aceptado un traslado de alto secreto a Grecia y ya no podría hablar con él. (En realidad estaba en Croacia con un nuevo semental que conoció en vacaciones).

Una señora en Epping recibió un ramo de rosas negras y una tarjeta llena de palabrotas de su última novia. Draco se había sonrojado profusamente con la cantidad de palabras groseras que salieron de su boca. Al menos no había tenido que cantar.

En las afueras de Hemel Hempstead, Draco tocó la campana de una casa de pueblo cubierta de helechos. Una mujer con un bebé en la cadera se asomó por una estrecha grieta de la puerta.

Draco se acobardó instantáneamente. Los divorcios eran sus menos favoritos. Demasiado papeleo. Demasiadas lágrimas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella le envió a Draco un ceño fruncido. Perfecto. Esta señora parecía que podía tomárselo fácilmente. No había sido golpeado, aún no, pero la patada de aquel día había sido suficiente como advertencia. Draco retrocedió un poco antes de comenzar su discurso.

—Señora Kelly Martin —comenzó, limpiándose las palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones—. Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Soy el Custodio-

—Kelly, ¿eh? —dijo la mujer, abriendo la puerta completamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia él, y Draco tragó rápidamente. Dio otro paso atrás, casi cayéndose del escalón.

La mujer movió bruscamente al bebé de su cadera izquierda a la derecha, mirando fijamente a Draco, antes de girarse hacia una estrecha escalera y gritar "¡Kelly!".

Draco miró a su alrededor, entrando en pánico. Leyó la tarjeta de nuevo, _definitivamente_ Kelly Martin, _definitivamente_ esta dirección, pero no daba ninguna indicación de quién era Kelly. Trató de calmar sus nervios, doblando y desplegando el trozo de papel en su mano mientras esperaba que "Kelly" apareciera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que una joven pelirroja bajara los escalones de dos en dos, toda sonrisas y cintas.

— ¿Sí, mamá? —se pasó una de sus coletas por los dedos al acercarse a la puerta abierta. Era un contraste tan feliz con su madre enojada y el bebé que acababa de empezar a llorar en su cadera.

— ¡Él está aquí por ti! ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —gritó, clavando una larga uña con manicura en el hombro de Kelly.

—Oh, no señora, Kelly no está en problemas. —dijo Draco. No quería que Kelly tuviera problemas, no justo antes de que le rompieran el corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso, después de todo? Esta chica no parecía tener más de trece años. Este debía ser su primer amor. No podía romperle el corazón. Especialmente mientras su enojada madre la miraba.

—Mis disculpas. ¡Debo tener la dirección equivocada! —gritó torpemente antes de apretar su mochila contra su cuerpo y correr de vuelta al pavimento. Estaba furioso, su mente rápidamente catalogando todos los improperios que le lanzaría a Blaise cuando lo tuviera a su alcance. ¿Una niña? ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel? 

Le tomó más de un intento el calmarse, enfocándose en todos los campeones de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch al revés, antes de que finalmente pudiera Aparecerse directamente a Amor. Una vez que llegó, sin embargo, se encontró muy enojado de nuevo. Draco entró en la oficina de Blaise, tirando su mochila contra una de las sillas vacías.

— ¡Me rindo! —gritó, lanzando sus brazos en señal de disgusto— ¡Me rindo, te digo!

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos antes de enfocar su atención en Draco.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó con voz apagada.

— ¡La pequeña Kelly Martin es lo que ha pasado! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle que su primer amor, eh… —miró el pergamino aún arrugado en su mano— Bernard, oh Merlín qué nombre, ya no quiere columpiarse con ella en el patio de recreo? —resopló, pateando la pata de una silla.

—Como dice la tarjeta, supongo —Blaise desplegó sus brazos—. Lo superará.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si pasa el resto de su vida sola, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho de otra manera? ¿Preguntándose si este Bernard era su único y verdadero amor? —Draco sabía que estaba diciendo tonterías, pues nadie que se enamorara así de joven retendría el amor de esa persona para siempre. Era imposible. El amor joven, los primeros amores, nunca duraban. 

—Sabes que no existe el amor verdadero —Blaise sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo está la Maestra y las Lunas. Mi madre no puede crear amor, así como las Reliquias de la Muerte no pueden revertir la muerte. Ella puede fomentarlo y puede verlo florecer, ciertamente puede facilitar su destrucción, pero no puede hacerlo.

Draco se desplomó en una silla vacía, aplastando su mochila en el proceso. Ya no la necesitaba. No iba a ir a más misiones para destruir más vidas.

—Te diré algo —Blaise se recostó en su escritorio mientras miraba a Draco—. Termina hoy y mañana te encontraremos un nuevo puesto. Algo más... esperanzador.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Draco con escepticismo. Había estado en esta ruta durante dos años, ciertamente había irrumpido en la oficina de Blaise en más de una ocasión, quejándose de esta o aquella ruptura. Había trabajado duro. Había pagado sus deudas, seguro. Estaba honestamente sorprendido de que Blaise finalmente lo viera.

—Sí, Draco —Blaise asintió con la cabeza lentamente—. Sólo necesito que vayas a la siguiente tarea, y si la completas con éxito, te daré un nuevo puesto mañana.

— ¿Sólo una más? —Draco preguntó.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —Blaise le tendió una mano a Draco, levantándolo de su silla— Después de hoy, tu vida cambiará para siempre.

Sonrió, tirando de la correa de su mochila sobre su cabeza, y con un rápido asentimiento, Draco se dirigió a su última parada en el tour de los corazones rotos, un edificio de dos pisos justo al sur de Canary Wharf con una puerta roja y un felpudo amarillo. Draco se estremeció ante la combinación de colores, sacó la última carta y tocó el timbre.

—Señor... ¿Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo/as! Nueva historia por aquí :3  
> Espero les guste tanto como a mí.


	2. Comunicación

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Potter preguntó incrédulo. Su puerta se abrió de golpe, exponiendo toda la extensión de su piso. Draco podía ver sus paredes llenas de fotos de sus amigos, varios de los cuales reconoció. Un destello de pelo azul en la más cercana a la puerta mostró a Potter persiguiendo a Teddy con deleite. 

Detalló la casa de Potter rápidamente; sus habilidades de observación siempre fueron uno de sus mejores atributos. La acogedora sala de estar a la izquierda, llena de almohadas burdeos y faroles de oro; una puerta a la derecha, donde Draco podía ver un poco de un dormitorio azul claro. Era un espacio modesto, no tan grande como Draco supondría que el todopoderoso Potter poseería, pero todo el espacio se sentía exactamente como él. 

Sus ojos captaron un vistazo más, un girasol de tallo largo en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Una carta, abierta y apoyada en la superficie plana.

_Mi querido Harry, eres mi luz del sol y mi rayo de luz. Tuyo, Jacob._

Por supuesto, Potter estaba enamorado de un pequeño imbécil que le enviaba flores. Las plantas muertas nunca le parecieron más románticas a Draco. ¿Sabía el imbécil que su flor favorita era un lirio, y no una cosa asquerosamente brillante que hacía juego con su igualmente feo felpudo?

—Estoy aquí por eso. —señaló Draco a la basura de la muestra de afecto en la mesa de entrada de Potter antes de obligarse a sí mismo a mirar a sus ojos.

— ¿Estás aquí para… llevarte mi flor?

—Parece que ya es hora de hacerlo. —murmuró Draco antes de recordarse a sí mismo porqué estaba allí, de pie ante la puerta de Potter. No es que estuviera celoso. El tiempo había pasado desde que se habían ido de Hogwarts, sin una sola lechuza entre ellos. A pesar de todo.

Siempre empieza con el discurso, se castiga a sí mismo.

Al menos era la última vez que tenía que hacer esto.

—Estoy aquí —barajó Draco y enderezó su chaleco— como el Custodio Secundario de la Maestra del Amor.

—Maestra del amor. —repitió Potter.

—Sí, Potter. Y parece que tengo malas noticias.

—No me dirás que estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —Potter se rio, abriendo la puerta más ampliamente— ¿Por qué no me das esta mala noticia con una taza de té?

—Preferiría no hacerlo. —vaciló Draco. Sus ojos se dirigieron al desorden del pelo de Potter, a sus agudos ojos verdes. Hacía al menos dos años que no se veían, dos años desde que ambos abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez. Su octavo año no había sido tan desagradable como los anteriores, ningún Señor Oscuro amenazaba con quitarles todo lo que amaban, ni torneos ni troles. Sólo la escuela, las salas comunes, las fiestas y la bebida.

Y aquella vez que Potter presionó a Draco contra la pared, oliendo a sudor y tarta de melaza. Sus manos habían rozado los costados de Draco, tirando de sus caderas mientras se apretaban, gimiendo en la boca del otro en un beso caliente.

—Vamos, Malfoy, hace tanto tiempo que nadie me da malas noticias —dijo Potter, sacando a Draco de sus recuerdos—. Prácticamente horas. Prefiero oírlo sentado. —se volvió y caminó de vuelta hacia la cocina, sin darle a Draco otra opción que seguirle.

El espacio era pequeño, una mesa diminuta con tres sillas a su alrededor, unos cuantos gabinetes y una nevera al otro lado. Potter convocó con un _accio_ una tetera y la llenó de agua, poniéndola en la estufa. Le hizo señas a Draco para que se sentara y se sentó frente a él, la mesa era tan estrecha que sus rodillas casi se tocaban.

—Así que escúpelo, Malfoy. ¿Qué son estas malas noticias que te traen a mi puerta? ¿Y cómo supiste dónde vivo? —se inclinó hacia atrás casualmente, y Draco quiso golpearlo. Esta no era una visita amistosa. Esto era un negocio. Los negocios de Draco. Y por una vez no se arrepintió de compartir la noticia de su llegada.

—Jacob nos lo dijo. —empezó Draco, lanzando una sonrisa a Potter. Vio cómo sus cejas se levantaban con curiosidad, y de repente, Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaba romperle el corazón a Potter.

Aclaró su garganta y comenzó. Por supuesto que el imbécil le haría cantar una canción al maldito y perfecto Potter.

_Departamento de Rupturas, Enfermedades y Fenómenos_

_Caso # 19835_

_Asignación: Romper por medio de una canción_

_Destinatario: Harry Potter_

_Cliente: Jacob Abelman_

_Ya no te quiero, doodah, doodah_

_La vida contigo es tan aburrida todo el día..._

_Sí, creo que eres un capullo, doodah, doodah_

_Mirarte me hace enfermar todo el día._

Hubo cuatro líneas más y luego un maldito coro, pero Draco ya no pudo obligarse a cantar la horrible canción. Seguro que el gilipollas entendía el punto. Miró a Potter, listo para ver la destrucción total en su cara, como pasaba con los demás.

La cabeza de Potter estaba enterrada en sus brazos, y sus hombros temblaban. _¿Está llorando?_ pensó Draco para sí mismo. _Mierda._ Había hecho llorar al Elegido. Ah, bueno. No debería haberse acostado con un bastardo como Jacob, que dejaría a alguien tan increíble como Potter con una horrible canción.

Pero entonces Potter levantó la cabeza, y Draco pudo ver que se estaba riendo, risas silenciosas que finalmente explotaron de su boca en un regocijo infantil.

— ¿Jacob te envió aquí para cantar esa maldita y horrible canción? —Potter dijo entre risas— ¿Te contrató a ti de entre todos para que rompiera conmigo?

Por supuesto que a Potter no le importaría. ¿Por qué preocuparse por Jacob cuando seguramente podría cruzar la calle y encontrar otros tres hombres rogando por dormir con él? Draco enderezó la columna, se quitó el polvo del chaleco y le envió a Potter una mirada amenazadora.

—Yo no, la Maestra del Amor. Como estaba diciendo antes, yo soy el Custodio-

—Mira, Custodio… lo que sea que eso signifique. Yo sólo... ¡apenas y llevábamos días juntos! ¡Sólo nos acostamos dos veces! Yo no... él podría haber... —se rio de nuevo— Una lechuza habría sido más que suficiente.

Su estómago se enroscó cuando escuchó eso. Potter follando con otra persona. Bueno, eso era suficiente para perturbarlo por un tiempo.

—Significa —Draco se enderezó el chaleco una vez más, antes de continuar con lo interrumpido— que he sido elegido por la propio Maestra para llevar a cabo los asuntos oficiales del Amor — _n_ _o eres el único Elegido aquí, Potter_ , pensó con rencor. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él, especialmente de su profesión, por mucho que la odiara—. Además, estoy listo para un ascenso.

La tetera silbó, y Potter se puso de pie para retirarla de la estufa. Alcanzó un par de tazas de un gabinete y las llenó hasta la mitad.

—Bueno, felicitaciones entonces. ¿Todavía lo tomas con dos de azúcar y un poco de leche? —preguntó por encima de su hombro. Draco dio un rápido movimiento de confirmación, y Potter le tendió un poco de té con leche en una taza de color rojo brillante.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, sorbiendo la bebida caliente. Potter se relajó de nuevo, reclinándose en su silla, mientras que Draco estaba tieso en su puesto, golpeando ansiosamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Debía irse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Además, todavía le quedaba algo de té en su taza.

Finalmente, Potter habló de nuevo.

—Así que trabajas en Rupturas y…

—Enfermedades y Fenómenos, sí.

—Una especie de departamento para cupidos… invertidos, entonces. Sólo rompiendo corazones dondequiera que vayas. —Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—No tengo alas y malditas flechas, Potter —gruñó Draco—. Es una profesión muy respetada, te lo haré saber.

Por supuesto que Potter pensaría que era ridículo. Nunca debió haber entrado en su piso en primer lugar.

Pero luego vio la mirada de Potter, sus suaves y curiosos ojos verdes, y recordó lo que se sentía al estar bajo esa mirada.

— ¿Y tu jefe? —Potter preguntó.

—La Maestra del Amor. La madre de Blaise, Freya.

Potter se inclinó más hacia atrás en su silla, y bajo la mesa sus rodillas apenas se rozaron. El aliento de Draco se aceleró y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban automáticamente. Volvió a toser, tratando de calmar sus nervios, y Potter arqueó una ceja, presionando sus rodillas con más fuerza contra las de Draco.

Joder. ¿Cómo puede ser que el más mínimo toque ya esté volviendo loco a Draco? Este era Potter, la misma cara que pisoteó en el tren, el mismo imbécil que lo cortó por la mitad en el baño.

El mismo imbécil que lo besó, con lengua y dientes y pasión hasta que ambos se corrieron en sus pantalones, jadeando en las mismas ráfagas de aire.

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. No podría dejarse ir en ese tren de pensamientos una vez más. Después de todo, Potter nunca se había reportado después de su cita. Nunca le dijo dónde encontrar la puerta roja con el felpudo amarillo. Se acostó con Jacob y con muchos más y nunca miró atrás.

Mientras que Draco destruía los corazones de la gente día tras día sólo para pagar las cuentas.

Tragó, y forzó su barbilla hacia arriba, antes de continuar:

—La madre de Blaise ha sostenido las lunas desde que estuvo en Hogwarts. Su madre las sostuvo antes de eso, y su madre antes de eso. Supongo que Blaise las tendrá después, no es que lo necesite. Ha estado enamorado de Pansy desde el quinto año.

— ¿Parkinson? ¿Zabini? ¿Lunas?

—Sí, Potter, sígueme el ritmo. No es tan difícil.

—Yo fui el Maestro de la Muerte, si es que no lo recuerdas, ¡y sólo me di cuenta de eso en sexto año!

—Oh, Merlín —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, oh poderoso Maestro? —había sido una constante discusión en las salas comunes su último año juntos, diariamente algunos estudiantes recogían trozos de madera rotos del Bosque Prohibido, con la esperanza de que fueran trozos de la varita destruida.

«Déjame explicarle esto; es muy simple —Draco conjuró cinco círculos flotando en el aire—. Las lunas de Venus tienen el poder del amor. Quien tiene las lunas, manipula el amor.

—Venus no tiene lunas, Malfoy.

—Las tenía, pero Mercurio las robó. ¿No prestaste atención en clase de Trelawney? —Draco hizo todo lo posible por ser paciente— Compasión —destacó uno de los orbes brillantes en azul—, Comprensión, Comunicación, Confianza y Sacrificio. —hizo una pausa mientras todos los círculos azules se movían a lo largo de la estrecha mesa.

—Cinco lunas.

—Es bueno saber que puedes contar, Potter. —Draco dijo secamente. Él mismo pensaba que tendrían que ser más de cinco, teniendo en cuenta cómo la inmensidad de ese sentimiento actuaba. La simple y maldita atracción podría ser la sexta luna, fácilmente; ¿no era esa una de las partes más importantes?

Como el pelo de Potter. Tan desaliñado, que constantemente parecía como si estuviera recién follado. Ni una gota de poción, a pesar de que su maldito abuelo prácticamente inventó la cosa. Asqueroso, ¿quién querría pasar sus dedos por ese nido de ratas? Ciertamente él _no_.

—Así que Zabini… quiero decir, la madre de Blaise, ¿puede hacer que la gente se enamore? —preguntó Potter, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Draco parpadeó, reenfocando su atención de ese desastre anudado que Potter llamaba pelo a sus ojos verdes. Los mismos que apenas lo miraron las últimas semanas en Hogwarts.

—No puede forzar nada, sólo puede manipularlo —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. De la misma manera que cuando tenías la piedra de la Resurrección, no podías revertir la muerte. Podías simplemente... verla.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, como si entendiera. Draco se movió en su silla, decidiendo si debía quedarse o irse, y sus rodillas accidentalmente se volvieron a juntar. Potter las presionó aún más, y Draco inhaló fuertemente por la forma en que el calor serpenteaba alrededor de su tobillo. Sí. Draco necesitaba irse. Ahora...

— ¿Dónde están las lunas? Son bastante grandes, si recuerdo bien. —Potter preguntó, y esta vez Draco no pudo encontrar la capacidad de estar nada más que molesto.

—Podemos encoger las cosas con estos palos mágicos que llamamos varitas, Potter —escupió—. Y después del descuido que le mostraste a la Piedra es mejor que creas que no confío en ti lo suficiente como para revelar su ubicación. Ahora, si no te importa, debo irme. —seguramente esto contaba como suficiente para los requerimientos de Blaise. Empujó su taza ahora vacía en dirección a Potter, pero esta se deslizó demasiado y se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en una docena de fragmentos rojos. 

—Malfoy. —Potter se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Draco, pero Draco la retiró para dirigirse a la puerta, dando un portazo al salir.


	3. Compasión

Draco se despertó el viernes por la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Niles lo mantuvo despierto la mitad de la noche, rompiendo macetas y arañando la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, pidiendo salir. Draco apenas había pegado un ojo, y las ojeras definitivamente no favorecían su tez pálida.

Aun así, se puso sus mejores pantalones, se ajustó su chaleco de cachemira y anudó su pajarita de seda, tratando de ser la versión más presentable de sí mismo para su primer día en un nuevo departamento.

Blaise lo esperaba en la entrada de Amor. Enseguida le mostró a Draco su nueva oficina, con una puerta transparente y una ventana que daba a la calle. Blaise incluso se había tomado el tiempo de pintar su nombre en el cristal, la M de Malfoy terminaba con una delicada curvatura.

—Esto es “Coincidencias y Encuentros” —explicó Blaise, entregándole a Draco una nueva mochila llena de sus tareas matutinas. La bolsa era de un marrón más oscuro, y la correa se ajustaba bien alrededor de su hombro. Así, este ascenso empezaba a parecer una gran mejora—. Es bastante lindo.

Sólo había un problema. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba el departamento.

—La carne no es linda. Es comida. —dijo, tratando de contener su sarcasmo. No funcionó. ****(*)****

—E-n-c-u-e-n-t-r-o-s, Draco —Blaise suspiró—. Un cómico malentendido o una vergüenza que une a dos extraños. Se encuentran, pero de una manera linda o divertida. Por eso el encuentro es lindo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Así que no se conocen?

—Bueno —pensó Blaise por un momento antes de continuar—. A veces lo hacen, supongo. Pero puede que no se hayan visto durante un tiempo, así que nos encargamos de que lo hagan. Eso es más bien la parte de la coincidencia. Una -“Oh, hola, cómo estás, ha pasado tanto tiempo, deberíamos tomar un café”- especie de escenario.

Draco miró a Blaise, confundido.

—Bien, toma tu primera tarea, por ejemplo. Cafetería, ¿verdad? —Blaise sacó el pergamino doblado de la nueva mochila de Draco— El sujeto A toma su café, y algo sucede para que lo derrame sobre el sujeto B.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Eso suena horrible. Ensuciar a alguien más no puede considerarse romántico.

—No es por el desorden, Draco —se rio Blaise—. Se trata de la comunicación posterior. Se ríen, tal vez el sujeto A ayude al sujeto B a limpiarlo. Se unen por ello; se convierte en parte de su historia.

—Yo no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a derramar líquido en mi ropa.

—Bueno, las lunas piensan que esta es la mejor manera de unir a estos dos. Sólo un pequeño empujón para ver si una chispa se enciende. —encogiéndose de hombros, le devolvió el papel a Draco, quien lo metió en su mochila.

—El amor requiere sacrificio —dijo Blaise mientras Draco salía por la puerta—. Tal vez ensuciarse un poco te haga bien.

* * *

Draco llegó al café justo antes de las nueve. Se acomodó en una pequeña mesa en la parte de atrás, ordenó una taza de té y esperó a su destinatario. Esta vez había dos destinatarios, no sólo uno, y Draco leyó la tarjeta tres veces, nervioso de joder instrucciones tan fáciles.

A diferencia de sus últimas asignaciones, que contenían un nombre, una dirección y algún patético y cobarde intento de ruptura, el pergamino incluía no sólo nombres, sino imágenes y un párrafo de palabras.

****[** ** _Departamento de Coincidencias y Encuentros_

_Caso # 143958_

_Asignación: Encuentro._

_Sujeto A: Jane Martin_

_Sujeto B: Robert Harrison_

_El sujeto A se acerca al mostrador a las 9:02am. El sujeto B se acerca por detrás del sujeto A, a las 9:03am. Cuando el sujeto A se gira, realizar el Invorto Minima en la taza de café._

_Para ser completado a las 9:04am_ ****]** **

Draco preparó un _Tempus_ , bebió a sorbos su bebida y esperó.

Después de un momento, una rubia de veinte años entró en el café. Su vestido blanco era exactamente igual al que llevaba puesto en la foto de Draco, y él observó con atención cómo Jane avanzaba hacia el mostrador y pedía su bebida. No momentos después, un hombre entró en la tienda. Él también se veía igual que la fotografía, pelo castaño y mandíbula cincelada. Draco vio a Robert ver a la chica de blanco, mirándola mientras pretendía leer el menú. Debió haberla mirado demasiado tiempo, porque ella se giró rápidamente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Este era el momento del que le había hablado Blaise. Se suponía que algo iba a pasar. En cualquier momento.

Oh, mierda. _Él_ era el algo que se suponía que iba a pasar.

Movió su varita rápidamente, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde, y la taza de Jane se inclinó, derramando todo su contenido caliente sobre la ropa perfectamente planchada de Robert. Un sacrificio, en efecto.

Puede que se haya excedido en el movimiento, ahora que lo pensaba.

De cualquier manera, la mujer se reía nerviosamente mientras el hombre se quitaba el café de los pantalones. Se miraron fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, inclinados el uno hacia el otro. Draco podía sentir la química clara al otro lado de la habitación.

Le hizo enfermar.

Acababan de conocerse. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado nombres, sólo unas vagas disculpas y un apretón de manos, ¿y se suponía que estaban enamorados? No es de extrañar que hubiera tenido tantas tareas en "Rupturas", si la gente se enamoraba en la más pequeña de las circunstancias.

La única vez que él estuvo cerca de estar enamorado, había conocido a la persona durante ocho años completos. E incluso entonces fue difícil comprender que el amor sería una posibilidad.

Pensó en esto durante el resto del día, viendo a dos personas encontrarse en las circunstancias más aleatorias, con un hechizo errante que los unía en el último momento. Draco hizo que alguien dejara sus libros en la biblioteca, y observó con asombro mientras su otro objetivo los recogía. Una mujer cargando sus comestibles, una ráfaga de viento de la varita de Draco haciendo peligrar su equilibrio mientras otra mujer acudía a su rescate para ayudar a llevar la carga. Un adolescente lanzando la tapa de una botella, y Draco cambiando su dirección para que cayera en el vaso de otro adolescente.

Para cuando se reunió con Blaise para tomar unas copas más tarde en el Leaky, ya había emparejado a más de dieciséis parejas.

—Esto es casi demencial. —suspiró Draco. Sabía que debía estar agradecido por el nuevo trabajo, y lo estaba. Emparejar a la gente era mucho mejor que destruirla. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse hastiado por todo el asunto.

—Es sólo una chispa, Draco —respondió Blaise—. Nosotros sólo empujamos un poco.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera se conocen!

—Lo harán, eventualmente. ¡Sólo porque los emparejaste hoy no significa que se casen mañana! Es sólo el comienzo —Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro—. Además, la mayoría de esas chispas eran platónicas, no románticas.

Draco tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Amistad —se rio Blaise—. Ya sabes, ¿como tú y yo?

—No nos queremos. —murmuró Draco antes de tomar otro trago.

Blaise se rio de nuevo, más fuerte, empujando a Draco a un lado.

—Me quieres, imbécil. Y yo te quiero a ti. Por eso soporto todas tus quejas.

—Yo no... —Draco comenzó a defenderse, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba de quejica. Y su mejor amigo, a quien supuestamente quería, se había esforzado en cambiar su posición para hacerle un poco más feliz. A pesar del hecho de que Draco había besado a su chica hace años.

—Bien —Draco aceptó—. Pero no nos conocimos derramando un trago sobre el otro, ni nada ridículo como eso.

—No —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Pero nuestras madres lo hicieron. Mamá conoció a la tuya durante su primer día de Hogwarts. Fueron a la misma casa, y aunque ella fue la primera en clasificarse, y mamá la última, se sentaron una al lado de la otra, buscando el último bollo del tazón —Blaise sonrió ampliamente—. Coincidencia, ¿eh?

Draco recordó a su madre y a la de Blaise, sentadas al sol y riendo mientras Blaise y él se perseguían por el patio con sus pequeñas escobas. Se preguntó quién había tenido su trabajo en ese entonces, quién había dejado la silla disponible para que Freya se sentara junto a Narcissa, quién se había asegurado de que sólo hubiera un bollo más en el tazón.

¿Podrían ser las lunas las responsables de la primera vez que conoció a Potter? Dos jóvenes, coincidencialmente en los mismos camerinos a la misma hora en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Tal vez si no hubiera dicho sus tonterías de sangre pura, no habría necesitado ocho años para que fueran amigos.

No es que eso importe ahora. Sólo hablaron una vez en los últimos dos años. No hay mucha comunicación. ¿Dónde habían estado las lunas durante todo ese tiempo?

— ¿Por qué la gente se arriesga, Blaise? —cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho— ¿Por qué se enamoran cuando tienen todo que perder?

—Tranquilo —dijo Blaise. Tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos, la misma que siempre se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en Pansy—. El riesgo vale la recompensa. Cuando alguien te ama, cuando te confía todo su corazón, Draco, te hace sentir invencible.

O puede hacerte sentir como un fracaso. Pensó en Potter, en su beso y en cómo se había ido a dormir esa noche con una gran sonrisa sensiblera en su cara, la primera que pudo recordar en Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. Confiando en que Potter estaría allí por la mañana, en la mesa del desayuno. Sólo para despertar a la miseria.

Se llevó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente y bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida.

—Necesito un poco de aire. —dijo, alejándose de la mesa antes de terminar la frase.

Abriendo la puerta del pub, Draco dio la bienvenida al frío y fresco aire de Londres. La acera estaba llena de otros clientes, entrando y saliendo de los bares y restaurantes que llenaban la calle, por lo que Draco giró a la izquierda sin ningún destino real en mente.

Caminó despacio, su mente vagando entre la pareja que unió esa mañana, a la manera en que él y Potter se habían unido esa noche.

_La botella gira, un trago de más para los dos. La maldita cosa giraba y giraba y giraba, y Draco nunca pensó que se detendría. La habitación también giraba, pero de repente sólo veía a Potter, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos verdes. La botella también lo vio, apuntando como una flecha a sus zapatillas embarradas._

_Ron se había reído, Harry había sonreído, y Blaise había empujado a Draco, llevándolo al centro de la habitación. "Ve por él, dragón", dijo, cuando Draco le murmuró al oído lo mala idea que era besuquearse con Potter delante de todos sus amigos. El cómo arruinaría todo por lo que habían trabajado. Pero Blaise acababa de darle un codazo de nuevo. "Confía en mí", añadió, con un guiño._

_En su lugar, Draco había corrido al pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra y las manos sobre las rodillas. Así fue como Harry lo había encontrado, en pleno ataque de pánico, con el sudor acumulado en la nuca._

_"Oye, está bien", había dicho Harry, levantando a Draco por los hombros. "No tienes que besarme si no quieres. Es sólo un juego"._

_Como si Draco hubiera pasado un día desde el tercer año sin querer besar a Harry Potter._

_"Sí quiero", había murmurado, y cuando Harry lo miró confundido, lo dijo de nuevo, más fuerte. "¡Quiero besarte!"_

_"¡Bueno, entonces hazlo!" Harry se había reído. Luego se acercó tanto a Draco que no pudo ver nada excepto el pelo negro y los ojos verdes y esa cicatriz, oh rayos, esa cicatriz que quería tocar, besar y lamer._

Y entonces, en un instante, Draco salió de sus recuerdos, dando vueltas por el aire en los brazos de alguien. Sus manos aterrizaron en un pecho cincelado, caliente bajo la palma de su mano. Se sintió seguro, rodeado por el fuerte agarre que lo mantenía quieto. Miró a su salvador y jadeó.

— ¿Te estás enamorando de mí, Malfoy? ****(**)****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> (*) Draco se refiere sarcásticamente a la carne, ya que la palabra "meet" (encuentro, reunión) en su pronunciación,es muy similar a la plabra "meat" (carne). Por eso, Blaise se la deletrea después.
> 
> (**) 'Falling for me, are you Malfoy?' en el original. Tuve una pequeña crisis al traducir esto; la casi 'universal' traducción de esa frase, es precisamente lo que escribí. Luego, hablando con la autora, comprobé que lo había hecho bien y que había sido una broma de Harry por su reencuentro con Draco.


	4. Confianza

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Potter? —Draco gritó mientras se mantenía firme en el pavimento. Escudriñó el suelo, buscando el objeto amenazador que debió haberle hecho tropezar. En su lugar, vio un montón familiar de púas y una pequeña nariz olfateando el pavimento.

— ¿Niles? —Draco gritó. Se agachó y tomó a su Knarl, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Confirmando que su mascota no se veía lastimado, le acarició la cabecita con los dedos— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sé que te gusta la aventura, pero estás al menos a cuatro cuadras de casa. —metió a Niles en sus ropas, selló el bolsillo con un hechizo rápido e hizo pequeños agujeros en la tela para que la maldita cosa pudiera respirar. 

— ¿Tienes una mascota? —Potter preguntó con curiosidad. Seguía de pie cerca, su mano aún envuelta alrededor del hombro de Draco, haciéndole cosquillear por el calor. Draco se removió de su toque y al instante echó de menos el calor.

Potter le soltó, pero su mano seguía extendida, como si estuviera preparada para estabilizar a Draco por si caía de nuevo.

Una parte de Draco consideró tropezar, sólo para sentir ese toque en su cuerpo otra vez. Hacía tanto tiempo que Potter no lo tocaba. Y aún más tiempo desde que alguien lo miraba como lo hacía Potter.

¿Por qué Potter lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Tenía algo en los dientes?

—Por supuesto —se burló Draco, pasando la lengua por los dientes con cautela. Dio un paso atrás, anhelando estar más lejos de Potter y sus extrañas miradas—. Es un poco quisquilloso a veces, pero en general está bien.

La boca de Potter se curvó un poco.

—Suena como alguien que conozco.

—Vete a la mierda. —dijo Draco, pasando las manos por su chaleco, alisando la tela. Fuera del nuevo bulto en su bolsillo, parecía haberse recuperado del tropezón completamente ileso.

—Tómate un trago conmigo.

—Dije que te vayas a la mierda, Potter. —Draco se dio vuelta para alejarse, contento de continuar su paseo sin rumbo, pero una mano se extendió y lo agarró por la muñeca.

—Sólo un trago. Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberme dejado ayer —Potter soltó su brazo, e inclinó su cabeza a la derecha, hacia un pequeño bistrot italiano con mesas al exterior—. Sé que te gusta un buen vino rojo.

—Lo bueno es subjetivo. Disfruto de un Cabernet seco con suaves matices florales.

—Por supuesto —Potter sonrió ampliamente—. Estoy seguro de que tienen lo que sea que acabas de decir.

Niles se movió en su bolsillo, y Draco pudo oír pequeños ronquidos que escapaban de los agujeros. Parecía que sus aventuras nocturnas lo habían agotado. Pero Draco no estaba tan cansado. De hecho, su sangre latía, la adrenalina de la caída hacía que su corazón palpitara. Y si Potter iba a pagar, también podría disfrutar.

Draco lo siguió a una pequeña mesa, y pidió su botella favorita al camarero; una etiqueta francesa que solía beber en la mansión antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Potter, golpeando sus dedos en la mesa. Draco pensó que se veía nervioso, pero no pudo entender por qué. Tal vez le preocupaba que alguien los viera, a la intemperie, así.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó. Si Potter estaba preocupado, no debería haber elegido este lugar, justo en el medio de Diagon donde cualquier bruja o mago podría pasar.

—Romper relaciones.

—Es un trabajo —respondió con ironía—. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.

—Yo trabajo —dijo Potter—. Dirijo varias organizaciones sin fines de lucro, y enseño a un equipo juvenil de Quidditch y-

—Sí, sí, Salvador Potter. Soy plenamente consciente de la increíble caridad que nos has otorgado a nosotros, meros plebeyos.

— ¿Me estás vigilando, Malfoy?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No es como si todos los periódicos no estuvieran cubiertos con Harry Potter esto, y el Elegido aquello. Sin embargo, tendía a leer cada artículo. Sólo para mantenerse informado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estás desconsolado? —sonrió, cuando el camarero llegó con sus copas. Ya sabía la respuesta. _¿Por qué perder el tiempo con el corazón roto cuando los hombres están cayendo a tus pies?_

—Por favor —se rio Potter—. Jacob apenas era una aventura.

 _Al igual que yo_ , Draco pensó miserablemente para sí mismo. ¿El gran Harry Potter no siente nada? ¿Remordimiento, tristeza, angustia? Draco había sentido el corazón roto todos los días durante los últimos dos años, y ni siquiera había tenido una relación. Sin embargo, el perfecto Potter podía encogerse de hombros como si no fuera nada dar su corazón a alguien y que éste lo pisoteara a cambio.

— ¿Y antes? ¿Con la chica Comadreja? —sabía que era una tontería. Ellos habían terminado antes de octavo año, antes de su momento contra la pared.

Potter sonrió.

— ¿Ginny? La veo casi todos los domingos. La estimo mucho, y a su esposo, Neville.

Draco había oído hablar de eso. Las lunas no los habían unido, pero la guerra sí.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —no pudo evitarlo. Por un momento se preguntó si Potter recordaba su beso. Había sido tan breve y con alcohol de por medio. A la mañana siguiente, Potter se había sentado a su mesa, evitando la mirada de Draco, y dos semanas después estaban en el tren de regreso, para no volver a verse nunca más. Hasta ahora. Dos veces en el mismo número de días. Sólo una coincidencia.

El vino llegó y Potter tomó su copa antes de que tocara la mesa.

—Eso —Potter tomó un gran trago de vino antes de mirar a Draco a los ojos— es algo de lo que me arrepiento todos los días.

Por supuesto. Arrepentimiento. El gran Harry Potter se arrepentía de besar a un Mortífago en un pasillo desierto. Giró el vino en su copa antes de aspirar el aroma y tomar un sorbo.

—Bien —murmuró, tratando de hacer retroceder la sensación de que su corazón estaba siendo pisoteado de nuevo. Giró el vino nuevamente, enfocando la forma en que se movía en lugar de la amenaza de lágrimas que estaba conteniendo—. ¿Así que tu corazón está completamente intacto? —Draco convirtió su breve tristeza en ira— Mejor para ti. —gruñó. Niles soltó un pequeño chillido de su bolsillo, y Draco dio palmaditas a la tela distraídamente.

Potter resopló.

—Si te refieres a cortado y remendado, entonces seguro —se pasó una mano por su pelo andrajoso, alborotándolo aún más de lo normal—. ¡Oh! ¿Conseguiste ese ascenso?

Draco asintió.

—Ahora recorro la ciudad derramando café sobre la gente y esperando que se enamoren.

Potter se atragantó un poco con su vino.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es ridículo! Pero aparentemente, la gente necesita estos pequeños empujones para "encender algo". O eso es lo que dijo Blaise.

— ¿Cómo hace eso el café caliente?

—Supongo que los hace hablar —Draco sacudió la cabeza—. Comunicación y Sacrificio.

—Oh, sí, tus lunas.

—No son mis lunas, Potter —puso los ojos en blanco—. Son las de la Maestra del Amor.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien derramó café en tu regazo?

Draco resopló.

—He elegido ser soltero el último par de años.

— ¿Nadie te ha hecho estremecer? —Potter levantó las cejas.

—Nadie ha estremecido nada, y no es que sea asunto tuyo. Dudo que puedas entenderlo. —Draco se dio una palmadita en el bolsillo distraídamente, encontrando consuelo en su Knarl, quien se movía ahí dentro y en sus pequeñas respiraciones. 

—Pruébame.

—Bueno —Draco tomó un sorbo de vino—. A diferencia de tu preciosa cicatriz que es probablemente más atractiva para todos que la misma Amortentia, mis propias cicatrices tienen el efecto opuesto.

—Te refieres a tu Marca Oscura. —los ojos de Potter se dirigieron al antebrazo de Draco.

—Oh, así que te quedan algunas células cerebrales en ese grueso cráneo tuyo —escupió Draco—. Y sí, la Marca Oscura no ayuda, pero tampoco las preciosas cicatrices que dejaste atrás.

Potter levantó las cejas.

— ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—Estoy hablando de tu pequeña maldición en el baño —Draco levantó su dedo a la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo—. ¿Con las que casi me partes en dos? Comienzan aquí —dijo, arrastrando la mano por el pecho hasta el pezón derecho, y luego arrastrándola hacia el ombligo—. Y terminan aquí.

Los ojos verdes miraban su mano con creciente horror.

—Yo... yo no creía que dejaran cicatrices. Creí que Snape había llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Así como tú llegaste a tiempo con Snape? —Draco se quejó— Fuiste el último en ver a mi padrino con vida. Podrías haberlo salvado, podrías haberlo ayudado.

—Fue demasiado tarde —Potter sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de la imagen de Snape, sangrando en el suelo—. Lo habría hecho, si hubiera podido.

—Lo odiabas —Draco apretó sus puños, tratando de controlar su respiración—. Lo odiabas a él y me odiabas a mí.

—No lo hice —Potter escupió. Sus manos se apretaron en puños—. ¡No lo hago!

Draco levantó su copa, tragando el contenido restante de un solo trago.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ignoraste? —Potter le miró fijamente— Todos los días después de que... —cerró los ojos— nos besamos, o lo que sea que hicimos, ¡fingiste que yo no existía!

—Déjame explicarte. —Potter extendió su mano sobre la mesa, con la punta de sus dedos rozando los de Draco. Este movió el brazo rápidamente.

—Tuviste dos años para explicarlo, Potter —se levantó de su asiento, enderezando su chaleco una vez más—. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.

—Mal-Draco, no te vayas, sólo-

—Adiós, Potter. Gracias por el trago. —Draco no miró hacia atrás, sólo se apresuró al punto de Aparición más cercano y se alejó con Niles. 


	5. Sacrificio

Draco no durmió bien. Niles estaba furioso por ser metido en un bolsillo oscuro, e insistió en lanzar púas en dirección a Draco durante toda la noche. Despertó con no menos de diez púas enterradas en su pelo y tres en su oreja.

Se aseguró de darle a su mascota un par de tentáculos más de anguila para su desayuno, y para cuando terminó su primera taza de café, el pequeño Knarl estaba de vuelta para cavar en varias macetas, esparciendo felizmente la suciedad en su piso previamente limpio.

No importa, se dijo Draco a sí mismo mientras entraba en la sala de estar y se acomodaba en el sofá. Finalmente era el fin de semana, y no tenía nada que hacer más que deprimirse en su sofá y escuchar a Niles destrozar algunas plantas más.

Justo cuando se estaba acomodando en las almohadas y mantas, el fuego en su Red Flú estalló.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Potter? —Draco respondió mientras el imbécil asomaba la cabeza por la rejilla— ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número de Flú?

Potter sonrió.

—Tengo mis modos. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Eh... —Draco miró alrededor del piso, lamentando de repente su decisión de no ponerse a correr y limpiar el sucio desorden de su cocina— Cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Potter sonrió de nuevo y desapareció entre las llamas.

En un instante, Draco se lanzó del sofá, moviendo su varita de un lado a otro para ordenar el espacio. Corrió a su habitación y se puso un par de pantalones ajustados y una camisa limpia, y rápidamente hechizó su pelo en su compostura normalmente elegante.

El fuego rugió de nuevo, y el cuerpo de Potter se arrastró fuera de las llamas. Escudriñó la sala de estar de Draco, observando la decoración, el pequeño sofá verde empujado contra la pared, un estante en la esquina rebosante de cajas y libros y artefactos, las únicas cosas de sus padres que se le permitía conservar.

—Bonito piso. —dijo, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

Draco levantó las cejas. No era casi nada comparado con el lugar donde creció. Pero era suyo, todo suyo.

— ¿Té? —preguntó con indecisión, evitando la verdadera pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

—Por favor. —respondió Harry, extendiendo su brazo en la parte de atrás del sofá, sintiéndose como en casa.

Draco se dirigió a la cocina y puso al vapor dos tazas con la punta de su varita, viendo cómo el agua clara se convertía en un rico ámbar.

Para cuando regresó a la sala, Potter había puesto una manta sobre su regazo; para sorpresa de Draco, tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

— ¿Niles? —Draco dijo, desconcertado. El Knarl estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Potter, y Potter lo estaba acariciando.

—Es una cosita tan adorable, ¿verdad? —Potter preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la espinosa mascota de Draco.

—Nunca —Draco sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca es así. —colocó las tazas en la pequeña mesa y se instaló junto a Potter en el sofá, mirando incrédulo a su regazo y al bulto de suavidad que allí yacía. Como si fuera una señal, Niles sacó su larga lengua rosada y lamió amorosamente las yemas de los dedos de Potter.

—Creo que le gusto. —Potter se rio.

—Tú recibes besos mientras que yo sólo recibo púas en el pelo.

Potter se rio de nuevo, y Niles movió con la nariz la palma de su mano, pidiendo más caricias.

—Bueno, supongo que todos mostramos nuestro amor de diferentes maneras.

Draco frunció el ceño al montículo en el regazo de Potter que nunca le había mostrado mucho afecto.

— ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi madre? —Harry preguntó.

—Snape dijo que tienes sus ojos. —Draco le había oído decir a su padre que le parecía gracioso, un chico con ojos de chica.

—Eran amigos. ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Harry, tragando con fuerza. Draco sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Sabía que Snape había crecido en la Hilandera, pero sabía muy poco más. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano instó a Potter a continuar.

«No se suponía que muriera esa noche. Snape le había rogado a Voldemort que la perdonara, pero la mató de todos modos. Ella dio su vida para salvarme.

Draco había oído eso, rumores después de la guerra sobre la madre de Potter y el sacrificio que hizo. A menudo se había preguntado si su madre hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero era demasiado tarde para preguntarle.

—El amor es tan poderoso como eso —Harry continuó, con su voz sombría—. Puede construirte, hacerte fuerte, darte una razón para respirar, para luchar, para seguir adelante.

—También puede destruirte. —dijo Draco. Su mente se llenó de una cama vacía rodeada de dos mesitas de noche. Una lágrima se deslizó hacia el rabillo de un ojo y se la quitó rápidamente.

—Tal vez —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Cuando mi padrino murió, no estaba seguro de cómo podría seguir adelante. Era el único miembro de la familia que tenía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Como su propio padrino. Severus se veía tan temeroso ese último día. Cuántas preguntas aún quería hacer, cuántas cosas aún quería saber.

—Pero él todavía está conmigo.

—Hasta que se te cayó la piedra. —dijo Draco con desdén. Potter era tan egoísta a veces. No era el único que anhelaba ver a sus seres queridos que habían muerto. Y lo tiró todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que él haría si tuviera una oportunidad más.

—Incluso sin la Piedra —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Todavía puedo sentirlo a veces. Aquí —Harry puso una mano sobre su corazón—. Lo mismo con mi padre. Lo mismo con mi madre.

Quería poner los ojos en blanco, burlarse, sonreír. En cambio, la mano de Draco se arrastró sobre su propio corazón, y cerró los ojos. Tal vez podía sentir a los que había perdido, si se lo permitía.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Sirius era tan confiado. Ojalá me hubiera enseñado eso antes de morir.

—Eres un maldito Gryffindor, respiras confianza —Draco sabía que estaba siendo malo, sarcástico, irritable, pero no le importaba—. Dime, Potter, ¿por qué te sientas en mi sofá y quién te dio el derecho de hacerte amigo de mi mascota?

—Se arrastró hasta mi regazo —Potter le dio una palmadita en la parte superior de la cabeza a Niles y este se acomodó más en la manta—. ¡Y soy un maldito cobarde! Ni siquiera podía mirarte después de lo que había hecho.

—Te veías muy feliz después de haberme cortado, Potter —la mano de Draco regresó a su corazón, enfocándose en los bordes levantados de su cicatriz—. Tú y esa novia tuya no podían dejar de besuquearse por todo el castillo. Apenas conseguiste una detención, a pesar de que casi me mataste.

—No hablo de lo del baño, aunque lamento mucho eso. Me refería al beso.

—Estábamos borrachos. —Draco suspiró, sorbiendo de su taza de té. El té se deslizó por su garganta con un calor amargo.

—Yo no estaba borracho. —murmuró Potter.

—Sí lo estabas. —Draco terció.

— ¡No estaba borracho! —Potter repitió, pero esta vez fue contundente, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Draco— Estabas… estabas hiperventilando y te perseguí, y, oh joder, Draco, me aproveché de ti. Te empujé contra esa pared, y te besé y... no te di la oportunidad de decir que no. —enterró su cara en sus manos, y Niles se arrebujó más en su regazo. 

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Sus brazos rodearon el hombro de Potter, con su pulgar corriendo tranquilamente por la parte posterior de su cuello. Era algo que su madre solía hacer cuando Draco estaba molesto. Le pasaba una mano por el pelo, le frotaba círculos en la piel, lo sostenía cerca hasta que finalmente se quedaba dormido.

—Estaba tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Así que te evité. —murmuró Potter, y Draco pudo oír las lágrimas que se ahogaban.

Draco se movió, presionando su muslo contra el de Potter. Su mano continuó dibujando círculos, y se inclinó hacia el calor de sus cuerpos conectados.

—Hasta que aparecí en tu puerta.

Potter se rio un poco entonces.

—Qué coincidencia que te hayan enviado a… romper conmigo.

 _Coincidencia._ ¿Existen las coincidencias? ¿O fue todo para llegar a este punto, en este sofá?

Quería poner la cara de Potter en sus manos y mirarle a los ojos. Decirle que no habría importado si estuviera borracho, o sobrio, o al borde de la vida o la muerte, que no habría dicho que no. Que había querido besar a Harry durante tanto tiempo. Que a veces le dolía lo mucho que quería hacer exactamente lo que habían hecho, que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pero no podía.

El amor pudo haber salvado a Potter, pero no podía salvar a todos. No salvó a sus padres. No salvó a Severus, ni a Sirius, ni a Lily. No salvó a Dumbledore, ni a Dobby, ni a Fred, ni a Cedric. Entonces, ¿por qué sería diferente para Draco?

No valía la pena arriesgarse.

—Creo que debes irte.

—Draco, espera. —dijo Potter, aterrado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tan cerca que Draco pudo ver diminutas gotas de lágrimas en la curva negra de sus pestañas. Sólo se necesitaría la más mínima inclinación para que sus labios se tocaran, y Draco quiso inclinarse y sentir ese impulso de nuevo.

En lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes que irte.

Potter dudó, y luego asintió suavemente. Tomó a Niles, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo, y lo colocó suavemente sobre una almohada, calmando sus púas con el dorso de su mano.

Caminó hacia la chimenea, dándole a Draco una pequeña sonrisa sobre su hombro antes de arrastrarse por la rejilla y desaparecer entre las llamas.

* * *

Draco pasó el resto del día deprimido en su piso. Niles ni siquiera lo miraba, enojado, por haber sido despojado del cómodo regazo de Potter, e hizo su misión de romper más y más macetas mientras la tarde continuaba.

— ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruido!? —Draco gritó cuando la quinta maceta cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera había entrado en la cocina desde que Potter se fue, y sólo podía imaginar las copiosas cantidades de tierra y plantas muertas que ahora residían allí.

— ¿Mal momento? —Blaise asomó la cabeza por la chimenea. Draco ni siquiera había oído las llamas sobre el sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose.

—No más de lo habitual —Draco se encogió de hombros. Recogió su varita y la ondeó con un _Reparo_ en el aire, preguntándose si algo era salvable. —. Sólo Niles castigándome por haber enviado a alguien lejos esta mañana.

— ¿Ah sí? —Blaise dijo con curiosidad mientras salía completamente de la chimenea— Me sorprende que dejes que Potter se quede toda la noche.

Draco resopló.

—No pasó la noche, sólo irrumpió para tomar el té —hizo una pausa, y luego se sentó derecho en el sofá—. Espera, ¿cómo supiste que era Potter?

—Eh… —Blaise se estancó— Los vi anoche, bebiendo vino.

—Te dirigías a casa de Pansy cuando te dejé. Eso es en la dirección opuesta —Draco se puso de pie, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Me estabas espiando, Zabini? —Blaise negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué estabas allí entonces?

El otro frunció el ceño, antes de rebuscar en su bolsillo. Blaise sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, y se lo entregó a Draco.

—No le digas a mi madre que te he enseñado esto.

Draco desplegó el papel y frunció las cejas ante la tinta negra.

_Departamento de Relaciones Problemáticas, Desafiantes y Cruciales_

_Caso # 398_

_Asignación: Reto_

_Sujeto A: Draco Malfoy_

_Sujeto B: Harry Potter_

_El sujeto A camina en dirección del sujeto B, pero como siempre, el sujeto A no puede sacar la cabeza del culo para ver lo que tiene delante. Se requiere desviación, preferiblemente una piedra, pero siéntase libre de ser creativo._

_Se completará a las 10:12pm_

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Draco preguntó— Niles y yo cayendo casi encima de Potter, ¿eso fue todo obra tuya?

—Oye, tu Knarl estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar —Blaise rio—. Tu caso ha sido uno de los más difíciles que los departamentos han visto. Creo que ha habido al menos tres agentes asignados a él en un momento dado, pero ustedes siguen evadiéndolo. Pensé que había tenido éxito en octavo año, con el juego de la botella. Una vez que los vi a ambos a la mañana siguiente, supe que la misión había fallado una vez más.

El corazón de Draco se aceleraba mientras miraba el pergamino, adornado con el sello de la Maestra del Amor. Su nombre, el nombre de Potter. Juntos.

—Así que somos… —Draco intentó procesar los sentimientos que se agitaban en su cabeza. Demasiadas veces él y Potter habían sido empujados juntos. En Madame Malkins, en el duelo en segundo año, esa vez en el baño donde pensó que podría terminar todo, Potter apareció. Lo cortó. Lo salvó de sí mismo, de sus propios pensamientos y demonios.

Draco se había rendido, ese día. Usó el collar, y volvió a fallar. Sabía que la vida de sus padres estaba en riesgo por sus errores. Estaba listo para terminar con todo.

También habría sido fácil. Sólo un corte en sus muñecas y todo se desvanecería, el fracaso, el horror de lo que había hecho y en lo que se había convertido.

En cambio, Potter apareció y le cortó el pecho. Y sobrevivió. Ambos sobrevivieron.

Draco desmenuzó el pedazo de papel.

—Lo de la botella funcionó. Potter y yo... pero a la mañana siguiente todo fue tan diferente.

— ¡Oh! —una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Blaise— ¡Pequeño éxito! ¡Mi historial se acaba de disparar hasta el 95%! Ambos han estado alterando mi promedio, ya sabes.

Resoplando, Draco golpeó a Blaise con el fajo de pergamino.

—Siento mucho que mi vida amorosa haya disminuido tus estadísticas, Zabini.

Blaise agitó su mano despectivamente.

—El amor es duro. Es una de las cosas más difíciles que harás en tu vida.

—Por favor —Draco desdeñó, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Blaise tomó el extremo opuesto, cruzando su larga pierna sobre su muslo—, estás desesperadamente enamorado. ¿Cómo puede ser eso difícil?

—Estoy enamorado de Pansy Parkinson —dijo Blaise, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara—. La has conocido, ¿verdad? Es guapa, inteligente, intuitiva. Y a veces, me vuelve loco.

Draco se rio, recordando su larga amistad con la chica.

—Ella tiene esa habilidad, sí.

—No me malinterpretes —continuó Blaise—. La amo, pero definitivamente tenemos nuestras peleas. No es fácil, pero vale la pena. Si al final de la noche, ella está en mis brazos, todo vale la pena.

— ¿Y si es demasiado tarde? —Draco dijo, mirando el papel y haciendo una bola para tirarla al suelo— ¿Y si ya no hay tiempo?

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Draco se puso la mochila al hombro y se puso en marcha para su primera misión. Otro encuentro casual en la misma cafetería que había visitado la semana pasada. Pensó que la pareja podría estar de vuelta, necesitando otro empujón para encender la chispa.

Pero cuando se sentó en la mesa de atrás y desenrolló el pergamino, Draco jadeó. Mirándole fijamente, había una foto de un hombre, pelo negro y una cicatriz irregular. El mismo hombre que se sentó junto a él la noche anterior.

Y en la siguiente foto, pelo rubio, ojos grises...

Maldijo mientras leía el párrafo de abajo. Se había añadido un garabato extra al final, y Draco pudo reconocerlo fácilmente como la desordenada letra de Blaise.

_Ensúciate un poco. Sólo tienes todo que perder._

_Es tu segunda oportunidad. O tal vez la décima…_

Se acercó al mostrador, esperando ansiosamente hasta que el _Tempus_ mostrara el momento adecuado, y pidió un café. Con hielo. Asqueroso, pero necesario.

Justo a tiempo.

— ¿Draco?

Se giró, se enfrentó a Potter y se echó toda la taza de café encima.


	6. Amor

Potter le miró aturdido mientras el líquido negro goteaba por el pelo de Draco, empapaba su camisa y su chaleco, y se encharcaba alrededor de sus mocasines en el suelo de baldosas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios curvados en una sonrisa curiosa.

La mano de Draco tembló al pasarle a Potter el papelito, ahora cubierto con pequeñas manchas marrones de café.

_Departamento de Coincidencias y Encuentros_

_Caso # 143958_

_Asignación: Coincidencia_

_Sujeto A: Draco Malfoy_

_Sujeto B: Harry Potter_

_El sujeto A se acerca al mostrador a las 9:28am. El sujeto B se aproxima por detrás del sujeto A a las 9:28am. El sujeto A deja de ser un maldito idiota y permite que el amor finalmente se cincele en su frío y vacío corazón._

_Para ser completado a las 9:30am_

Potter miró el papel, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras el café se filtraba a través de la ropa de Draco.

—No habría dicho que no, esa noche en el pasillo —Draco empezó, antes de lamerse los labios y probar las amargas gotas negras del café frío—. Aunque no estuviera borracho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, los ojos de Potter se desviaron al suelo, donde se estaba formando un pequeño charco de café.

—Eso no lo sabes. —murmuró.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Potter, levantándole la cabeza hasta que se miraran a los ojos.

—Había querido hacer eso durante años. Tocarte. Besarte.

—Entonces hazlo.

Draco suspiró, cerró los ojos y se inclinó.

Sus labios se tocaron, tentativamente, y Draco pensó que podía fundirse en él. Podría haberlo hecho, si no fuera por el maldito barista que tosió, en voz alta.

—Señores, vamos a necesitar que se muevan para poder limpiar este desastre. —el hombre detrás del mostrador le echó a Draco una mirada fulminante, con todo el derecho a estar enfadado después del descarado derrame de café que Draco acaba de causar.

—Oh, claro. —Draco se sonrojó y se apartó del camino cuando alguien con una fregona llegó al creciente charco de café. Antes de que pudiera moverse demasiado, la mano de Potter alcanzó la suya, y esta vez, _esta vez_ , Draco le dejó tomarla, le dejó entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Qué bien se sintió él al tomar la mano de Potter mientras este los guiaba fuera de la cafetería y hacia las calles bulliciosas. 

Potter acercó a Draco, sus manos unidas se apretaron contra su pecho, su otro brazo se enredó firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

—Prometo que no la cagaré esta vez —le susurró Potter al oído—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a tu piso y te limpiamos?

Esa fue toda la advertencia que recibió antes de que Potter los Apareciera a la entrada del departamento de Draco. Se tambalearon incómodamente en el pequeño escalón delantero mientras Potter le urgía a que abriera.

No hubo golpes en su puerta, ni malas noticias, ni un conciso poema de ruptura. En su lugar, Potter se empujó a sí mismo al piso de Draco y, Merlín, al corazón de Draco.

En el momento en que cruzaron el umbral, Potter presionó a Draco contra la pared, presionando su pecho contra el chaleco manchado de café de Draco. Su boca encontró el hueco de la pálida garganta y Potter comenzó a chupar, lamer y extraer las gotas de café de la piel.

Fue como esa primera vez, donde todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía oler y sentir era Potter, y Draco encontró nuevamente al hombre que había amado hace tanto tiempo. Se sentía tan bien, Potter contra él, sus manos en las caderas, su boca en la garganta. No quería que se detuviera, pero tampoco podía respirar. ¿Y si también terminaba como la última vez? ¿Y si Potter lo besaba, se lo follaba y desaparecía otra vez? Draco no creía que su corazón pudiera soportarlo.

—Pensé que hablábamos de una ducha. —Draco hizo un intento tonto de escapar mientras Potter seguía trazando besos por su cuello, antes de rozar con los labios la base de su pelo chorreante. Podía sentir el calor del pecho de Potter a través de su camisa empapada de café, y sus corazones latiendo en sincronía.

—Dije que te limpiaríamos —le susurró Potter al oído—. No dije cómo.

Draco arqueó su espalda, presionándose más en Potter mientras las gotas de cafeína eran lamidas de su piel.

—Potter. —comenzó a protestar, aunque su cuerpo claramente tenía otras intenciones.

—Malfoy. —Potter gruñó en su cuello, antes de enviar un rastro de mordiscos suaves por su clavícula.

—Nosotros... —Draco empezó, su mente se aceleró— Yo-

Potter exhaló en su cuello antes de ajustarse, presionando sus frentes juntas.

—Iremos tan despacio como quieras. Esto no es sólo… —tragó con fuerza— Esto no es sólo una aventura, Draco. Yo quería esto, _a ti_ , y ahora que estamos aquí, como te dije, no voy a arruinarlo.

Draco miró fijamente a los ojos de Potter, a su tímida sonrisa. Sabía que, si seguían adelante, incluso un beso más, Draco no sería capaz de salir de esto.

Se caería.

Se ahogaría.

Estaría sacrificando las gruesas cadenas alrededor de su corazón, las que lo protegían del dolor. También le impedían el placer, la emoción, el amor. Nunca había confiado en nadie lo suficiente como para exponerse así, pero si podía confiar en alguien, podía confiar en Harry.

Harry, que le contó todo sobre el poder del amor. Harry, que era leal, verdadero, valiente, y fuerte. Harry, que actualmente susurraba las cosas más dulces al oído de Draco.

_Tan lento como quieras, Draco. Quiero ser tuyo. Por el tiempo que me tengas._

Así que Draco cerró los ojos y se lanzó.

Capturó la boca de Harry con la suya, atrayéndolos a un apasionado beso que dejó a Draco con una sensación borrosa y cálida. Era como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación sobreviviera en su beso, y su respiración compartida, sus bocas y sus lenguas eran lo único que los mantenía vivos.

Las manos de Draco encontraron la camisa de Harry, tirando de la tela hasta que se desprendió de sus pantalones. La levantó, y su beso se rompió por un instante mientras el algodón pasaba entre sus bocas. Su piel se sentía caliente como el sol, y Draco quiso fundirse en ella, quemando todo el frío con el que se había rodeado en los últimos años.

 _Esto es amor_ , pensó. Cálido y difuso, y un poco como morir.

—He querido esto durante tanto tiempo. —susurró Harry, arrastrando sus labios sobre los de Draco. Podía sentir su piel en carne viva por la barba de Harry, su clavícula, su mandíbula. Quería sentir más; quería sentirlo en todas partes. 

—Yo también. —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver los ojos de Harry. Estos parpadearon con pasión antes de que Harry le diera otro beso impresionante.

Sus manos fueron instantáneamente a los botones del chaleco de Draco, sacando cada uno con facilidad. Harry arrastró cuidadosamente la tela por los brazos de Draco, despegándola. Una capa más, un muro más, y lo fácil que sería dejarlo ir.

Las manos de Harry se anclaron a su cintura, subiendo la camisa que usaba como armadura durante el día. Se sentía increíble, tener las manos firmes de Harry sosteniéndolo mientras mordisqueaba su garganta. Draco gimió, en respuesta a tener finalmente la piel de Harry presionada contra la suya después de todos estos años.

— ¿Esto está bien? —Harry susurró en sus labios unidos, sus ojos eran cálidos mientras miraba a Draco y sus pulgares le acariciaban lentamente mientras esperaba una respuesta. 

Cada toque de Harry era puro calor, como si fuera a arder y renacer, un fénix descubriendo el mundo de nuevo. Deseaba esto, deseaba más, deseaba a Harry de todas las formas posibles que pudiera imaginar.

—Sí, dioses, por favor —se entusiasmó, moviendo sus caderas para que su longitud endurecida se arrastrara por los pantalones de Harry. Draco casi se asfixió, todavía había demasiada tela entre ellos—. Demasiada ropa.

Harry respondió, sus manos arrancando la camisa de Draco, arrancando los botones de sus hilos, enviándolos por todo el suelo. Draco se metió en la boca de Harry mientras sus manos exploraban su pecho desnudo, acariciando ligeramente sus pezones hasta que estos se agitaron con excitación.

Harry le hizo un rápido guiño antes de tomar su mano y llevar a Draco al sofá. Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y la movió hacia adelante, encendiendo una serie de velas, dando a su sala de estar un brillo acogedor.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras romántico, Draco Malfoy. —murmuró Harry, acercándose y acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Demasiado? —Draco preguntó, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Es casi perfecto. —Harry levantó su propia varita, enviando un chorro de pétalos de rosas sobre los gastados cojines del sofá. Los pétalos llovieron hasta el suelo cerca de sus pies, brillando suavemente a la luz de las velas. Harry se sentó, llevando a Draco en su regazo, antes de que desapareciera el resto de su ropa.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, todo dientes, lenguas y labios mientras se besaban larga y apasionadamente. Draco se inclinó hacia él, sus muslos extendiéndose a lo largo del propio Harry. Se retorció en el regazo de Harry, gimiendo fuertemente cuando sus pollas se tocaron, el calor extendiéndose en su interior.

Sus manos se aferraron a los lados desnudos de Harry mientras meneaba sus caderas, el placer subía por su columna vertebral cada vez que se deslizaban juntas al unísono. Se sentía increíble, las manos de Harry se abrían en su espalda y sus propias manos se agarraban a la única ancla que lo mantenía a flote.

Las manos de Harry bajaron más. Draco gritó, retorciéndose un poco cuando sus dedos se arrastraron por su hendidura, la almohadilla de su dedo trazando vagamente la entrada de Draco.

Fue como la última vez, Potter y él en celo mientras se aferraban el uno al otro, desesperados por esa sensación de liberación, pero también fue muy diferente. Draco no estaba presionado contra una pared, sostenido por la fuerza y la necesidad de Potter. Era libre. Libre para retirarse, para desaparecer, para dejar a Potter a un lado y fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Pero con cada empujón de sus caderas, Draco elegía hacer esto. Tomaba la decisión segura de sentir a Harry debajo de él, de mirarlo a los ojos, de escuchar cómo su corazón latía en su pecho.

Él quería esto. Quería a Harry.

Draco presionó, fundiéndose en el pecho de Harry, canturreando cuando la amplia mano de Harry envolvió sus dos pollas necesitadas en un abrazo seguro.

—Joder, Draco. —gritó Harry mientras Draco se movía contra él. La sensación se agudizó cuando el dedo de Harry se metió tentadoramente en su entrada.

—Sí, dioses, sí. —dijo Draco, persiguiendo su placer en la mano de Harry.

Sus cuerpos se movieron juntos, y Draco besó a Harry hasta que el oxígeno salió corriendo de sus pulmones, sólo para ser reemplazado por el del propio Harry. Sintió el más pequeño empujón, un toque en un lugar que no había permitido a ningún otro, y en lugar de tensarse y empujar a Harry, Draco se apretó contra él, queriendo más, queriéndolo todo.

Llegó, la prisa de su orgasmo superando su cuerpo mientras pulsaba tiras blancas y calientes de semen en la mano de Harry. Su cabeza cayó hasta el hombro de Harry mientras este continuaba moviéndose hasta que la fricción disminuyó.

—Oh, joder, Draco. —Harry jadeó, con su boca apenas a un pelo de la de Draco. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par al ver a Harry deshacerse, su propio orgasmo se unió a los restos de Draco en su fuerte mano.

Jadeando, Harry apretó a Draco en sus brazos, lanzando un rápido encantamiento de limpieza que le dio a Draco tanto una sensación de excitación como de desolación. Quería sentir a Harry sobre él por un poco más de tiempo, en caso de que todo acabara rápidamente.

Pero tan pronto como estuvieron limpios, Harry acercó aún más a Draco, posicionándolo de manera que estuvieran acostados uno al lado del otro en el pequeño sofá, acurrucados en los brazos del otro.

Draco apenas podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Que este hermoso hombre debajo de él fuera tan gentil y amable, a pesar de que solían pelear, gritar y enviar maldiciones. Que Harry podía acunarlo en sus brazos como si fuera una posesión invaluable, algo que podría romperse.

¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¿Y si todo esto era un sueño, y se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y un agujero en el corazón? ¿Y si Harry decidiera mañana que todo esto es demasiado, que la Marca y la historia y la esencia de Draco son demasiado? ¿Y si se iba y se llevaba todo el corazón de Draco con él? No quedaría nada más que unas palabras burdas y una cavidad en su pecho.

Las lunas no podían traerlo de vuelta, de la misma manera que la Piedra no pudo traer a los padres de Harry. Sólo podían recordarle lo que era y lo que podría haber sido.

Trató de calmar su respiración, trató de concentrarse en los suaves besos de Harry en su cuello, sus manos en su espalda. ¿Y si esto fuera todo, la única vez que sentiría esto? Quería recordarlo todo, u olvidarlo todo. Si no amas, no puedes tener el corazón roto. Y si no amas, ¿puedes realmente vivir?

Draco jadeó, incapaz de calmar sus nervios. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se las secó, implorando que Harry no lo hubiera notado. Fue demasiado tarde. Harry lo miraba con preocupación, mordiendo distraídamente el interior de su mejilla.

— ¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó, sus manos se retiraron de los lados de Draco.

—Sí. —dijo Draco con firmeza.

Harry sonrió, amplia, brillante y cálidamente.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te preparo algo de cenar?

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry se mordía el labio inferior. Quería chuparlo entre sus dientes. Quería besarlo, sentir los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura, pero no estaba listo para eso. Todavía no lo estaba.

—Sería genial. —dijo Draco en voz baja. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y su frente comenzó a sudar. Se sentía sofocado, incapaz de respirar. Tan pronto como Harry se alejó, tomó tragos llenos de aire, aliviado, pero también echando de menos la pérdida de su presencia al mismo tiempo.

Sus ropas volvieron en una pila ordenada cerca del sofá, y Draco tímidamente se las puso. Se sentía como si envolviera su armadura alrededor de su piel, pero en lugar de acero grueso, era algodón fino, penetrable, suave.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y vio a Harry dando vueltas alrededor de ella, convocando con _Accios_ cacerolas, cuchillos y una espátula que Draco nunca había descubierto cómo usar. Frutas y carnes salían volando de su refrigerador y despensa, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una sartén llena de tentáculos de anguila para la cena de mascota se dejó ver. Niles ya estaba en la encimera, oliendo el aire con deleite.

—Creo que le gustas a mi Knarl.

Harry se inclinó y le rascó la barbilla a Niles.

—Yo también te quiero, sí, te quiero. —le canturreó al animal.

—Me odia —Draco lo dijo con un aire de desprecio, a pesar de que había soportado al maldito Knarl durante los últimos dos años con apenas un poco de afecto—. Por supuesto que te aceptaría.

—Tengo práctica en el trato con sujetos espinosos. Tienden a enamorarse de mí, ¿recuerdas? —Harry miró por encima del hombro y le hizo un guiño a Draco— No te quedes ahí sentado, ven a ayudarme a pelar unas patatas.

* * *

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Harry había preparado un curry de ternera y patatas, y aunque Draco nunca había probado esa comida, ya estaba enamorado del sabor y el nivel de las especias. Después de que los platos fueran hechizados para limpiarse en el fregadero, Harry tomó la mano de Draco y los llevó al sofá de Draco. Se sentó, acercando a Draco a su cadera y tiró de una manta sobre ambos, su mano entrecruzándose con la de Draco.

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, poniendo su mano en el amplio pecho, respirando su olor familiar, pero de alguna manera olvidado. Centrándose en las pequeñas subidas y bajadas de la respiración de Harry, Draco comenzó a relajarse. Se acurrucó más profundamente, como si cuanto más se acercara a Harry, menos probable sería que desapareciera.

—No sé cómo hacer esto. —dijo, más para sí mismo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —la voz de Harry era tranquila mientras sus manos dibujaban pequeñas formas por el brazo de Draco.

—Estar en... una relación —su voz tembló cuando intentó pasar de largo la palabra que estaba en su lengua. Aun así, deseó que el sentimiento desapareciera tan pronto como la dijera. Pero también se sentía como si se le quitara un peso de encima, como si estuviera expuesto y ligero.

Los dedos de Harry se detuvieron, con su pulgar presionando la muñeca de Draco.

—Es un poco como volar, supongo —dijo, mientras su pulgar comenzaba su movimiento de roce una vez más—. Ese vacío en tu estómago cuando corres hacia el cielo, confiando en tu magia y tu escoba, que te sostendrá, que te mantendrá a salvo.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?

Harry respiraba pausadamente y Draco podía sentir cada movimiento con exactitud.

—Cuando me caí, en esa época del tercer año, pensé que ese era el fin. Escuché que mi madre estaba gritando en mi oído, y sentí tanto frío, como si no tuviera nada más por lo que vivir.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, su cara ahora paralela a la de Harry, y su aliento se estancó cuando vio la tristeza, el miedo en la cara normalmente alegre de Harry. Justo como Harry se había visto ese día. Su mente retrocedió a ese momento cuando vio a Harry caer del cielo. Se arrepintió de lo mucho que se había burlado de Potter por ello, de lo cruel que debió ser oír las últimas palabras de su madre pronunciadas en su oído.

—Pero —continuó— Dumbledore me atrapó. Mis amigos me atraparon. Hasta tú me atrapaste.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Todos estaban tan preocupados, me adoraban y me asfixiaban con preocupación, pero tú no —se rio, y Draco pudo sentir las vibraciones a lo largo de su pecho—. Me seguiste tratando igual, como si no me soportaras. Y honestamente, Draco, ayudó.

—Yo fui un cabrón. —Draco sacudió la cabeza con desdén. Había demasiada historia aquí, ¿cómo harían para que funcionara?

—Aunque tú fuiste mi verdugo —Harry le besó la frente y luego la nariz—, me mantuviste fuerte. Incluso después de la muerte de Sirius, pensé que nunca me recuperaría —su pecho se agitó y Draco escuchó a Harry titubear—. Sin embargo, ahí estabas. Rompiéndome la nariz y obligándome a concentrarme en otra cosa.

— ¡No es mi culpa que me estuvieras espiando!

— ¡Estabas tramando algo! —Harry rio, y las ondulaciones corrieron por su pecho, haciendo que el corazón de Draco se elevara— ¡Tenía que saber lo que era!

Draco rio también. En ese momento había odiado que Potter se presentara, siempre detrás de una puerta o una pared, observándolo. Cómo, después del octavo año, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Harry lo viera así otra vez. Y ahora estaba aquí, acurrucado en su sofá, caliente y cálido y sosteniendo a Draco como si fuera la cosa más preciosa.

—Yo también lo amaba —dijo Harry, después de que sus risas conjuntas disminuyeran. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para que sus frentes se juntaran—. Perdí a Sirius. Y me duele todos los días. Pero Draco —se detuvo hasta que Draco miró hacia arriba, hasta que sus ojos se conectaron—. No cambiaría mi tiempo con él por todo el dolor del mundo.

—Mis padres están muertos —dijo Draco, y de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir—. Los amé, y se han ido.

Harry apretó a Draco aún más en su abrazo.

—Sólo piensa en todos los buenos recuerdos que tienes con ellos.

Draco pensó en la lechuza, justo después de la guerra. Cómo fueron encontrados en su cama, con dos frascos de poción vacíos en la mesita de noche. Cómo el Ministerio invadió la mansión, y lo dejó a él sin dinero y huérfano de un solo golpe. No había creído en esa primera lechuza, la que afirmaba que sus padres habían sido encontrados, envenenados por su propia mano, abrazados en su cama matrimonial. Lo había negado, y lloró, y se dejó consumir por sus sentimientos durante los primeros meses. Hasta que Blaise lo encontró; hasta que Blaise le ofreció un trabajo, un hogar y un futuro.

—Te amaron, ¿sabes? —la voz de Harry era temblorosa mientras continuaba— Tu madre, arriesgó su vida sólo para asegurarse de que estabas bien.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Draco se alejó un poco para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos.

Harry tragó, y luego continuó.

—Ese día, cuando yo... bueno, cuando morí. Tu madre vino a verme, para asegurarse de que había muerto.

—Pero no lo habías hecho.

—No. Yo estaba vivo. Ella también lo sabía. Podía sentir mi respiración —Harry movió su mano a la mejilla de Draco—. Me tocó aquí, se inclinó. Me preguntó si estabas bien. Si estabas vivo.

Draco sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, con miedo a respirar, con miedo a moverse.

—Ella te amaba tanto, Draco —continuó Harry, su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Draco—. Arriesgó su vida para asegurarse de que tú estuvieras bien.

Draco sonrió suavemente, y Harry enjugó las lágrimas de sus pestañas.

—Yo también la amaba.

Harry continuó acariciándole la mejilla, luego sus manos cayeron al pecho de Draco.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, acercando a Draco lo más posible—. Y creo que yo podría también amarte.

Draco sólo respondió con un pequeño sollozo que se le escapó de los labios.

* * *

Se despertó con un chillido agudo muy cerca de su oído.

— ¡Niles! —Draco gritó, abriendo los ojos y viendo a su Knarl muy cerca de su nariz.

El pecho de Harry retumbó debajo de él, mientras una risa se escapaba de su boca.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre. —sus brazos rodearon a Draco en un abrazo, las almohadillas de sus pulgares frotando círculos alrededor de los pezones de Draco.

—Bueno, uhhh —Draco trató de tragarse un suspiro por lo bien que se sentían los dedos de Harry bailando a lo largo de su pecho— Sólo estoy sorprendido. Nunca ha sido muy cariñoso.

Harry se rio de nuevo.

—Si me hubieras dicho lo necesitado de mimos que eres hace una semana, no te habría creído —le dio un beso en la cabeza a Draco, antes de inclinarse más—. No es que me esté quejando. —le susurró al oído a Draco. 

El sol brillaba a través de la pequeña ventana, y Draco se sentó con un sobresalto. Lanzó un rápido _Tempus_ , haciendo una mueca en ese momento.

—Mierda, ya son las siete, debimos quedarnos dormidos.

Harry puso sus manos en las caderas de Draco, tirando de él hacia abajo en sus brazos.

—Cinco minutos más, ¿sí? Y luego le prepararé a esta monada algo de desayuno.

Draco suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo descansara en el de Harry.

— ¿Me hablas a mí o a Niles? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ambos. —respondió Harry, pero cuando Draco dejó que sus ojos se cerraran una vez más, juró que podía oír a Harry susurrando pequeños halagos a su espinosa mascota.

Draco estaba muy feliz, despertando finalmente en los brazos de Harry después de todos estos años. Se sentía mejor de lo que nunca esperó que pudiera.

* * *

Era sólo otro martes. El sol brillaba, su pelo estaba bien, y a diferencia del jueves anterior, Draco Malfoy amaba su trabajo.

Le dio un beso de despedida a su novio, se colgó la mochila del hombro y se dirigió felizmente al trabajo. Porque Draco Malfoy tenía el honor de traer al mundo lo que ya tenía: todo que perder.

* * *

_**fin** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola! Ay, amé tanto este capítulo :3 ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Les gustó el fanfic?  
> ¡Gracias por leer, por los kudos y por las reviews!


End file.
